


Pat My Head

by negiramen



Series: My Boredom Is Infinite [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Animal hybrids, M/M, cats and dogs hate each other, doghybrid!gyu, i have a thing for younger sunggyu bleh, thats what happens when you give me a prompt, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/negiramen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu is a dog hybrid and lives together with Woohyun in a small apartment.<br/>Everything seems perfectly fine until a “very nasty, thieving cat”<br/>(quote by Sunggyu) moves in next door, but Sunggyu doesn’t intend to<br/>share Woohyun’s attention with anyone else.</p>
<p>In a battle of love, all weapons are allowed – be it claws or rotten milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pat My Head

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to my woogyu-bestie Chloe <3  
> she wanted domestic woogyu and it became this~

 

  
  
  
**In the morning**

 

Sunggyu opens his tiny eyes the moment the alarm rings. His hand stops the sound quickly before it can disturb the sleeping man next to him. Thanks to his animalistic reflexes he can stop the alarm in a split second. His ears twitch as he checks if Woohyun’s breathing is still steady and low. The hybrid smiles to himself before he sneaks out from other the blanket. He misses the warmth immediately, but he knows better than to lie down again and sleep in. He has done that a few times in the past and it has always resulted in a _punishment_. Of course Woohyun was always good to him – he would never hurt him – but he didn’t want the other man to be mad at him. His inner dog wanted to be praised for fulfilling his wishes and not get scolded for defying them.  
  
He wags his tail happily as he skips out of the bedroom. Sunggyu is wearing nothing but an oversized white shirt, but it’s okay at home since only Woohyun is there with him. His partner would get mad if he ever went outside like this. But Sunggyu is not dumb, he knows that clothes are a necessity outside and he has his own pride too. There is no way he would let anyone but Woohyun look at him like that or trace his exposed thighs with his fingers. The older man likes it when he can stroke Sunggyu’s skin without any annoying hindrances like pants and Sunggyu likes it just as much.  
  
In the kitchen, he starts making breakfast for the still sleeping male in the bedroom. It’s one of the tasks Sunggyu needs to do for Woohyun every day. It’s his job so to say. Despite animal hybrids being a pretty normal thing in their current society, it is still uncommon for them to have a job. Not many companies hire humans like him – hybrids, mutants, monsters, abnormalities. No one knows when exactly it started or how evolution has taken this turn. Sometimes humans are born with mixed genetics nowadays. Sunggyu’s parents are both human, but somehow he had grown ears and a tail in his teens. He had a hard time getting used to it, especially after losing most of his friends and being singled out by society. His parents still loved him the same, but to most people hybrids are something they are afraid of. Humans tend to hate what they can’t understand, they are afraid of change, scared of the unknown.  
  
One doesn’t have much of a choice for a future as a hybrid. You can volunteer for lab work, but who in his or her right mind would voluntarily become a test object? You can become someone’s “ _pet_ ”, but Sunggyu refuses to become something less than a human. He _IS_ a human. He doesn’t want to sleep in a cage or on the ground or walk around on a leash (It’s okay if Woohyun puts one on him in bed, but that’s only okay because Woohyun has a kink for it. Sunggyu would never put it on outside the bedroom – for god’s sake he is _NOT_ a damn dog). He uses the toilet like any other human being instead of peeing on the ground (he has seen some hybrids doing exactly that in the park sometimes; he even sees some of them running around naked on all fours from time to time – a humiliating thought, something Sunggyu would never agree to; losing his humanity – his pride – is a big no-go).  
  
Sunggyu is _NOT_ Woohyun’s pet, despite many people making the mistake of labeling him as that. They both deny such accusations with annoyed expressions on their faces. Woohyun is not his _master_ or _owner_ (except when they do roleplay in the bedroom) and he is not Woohyun’s dog (except when he is wearing the leash and Woohyun tells him to use his long tongue in a more effective way or wag his tail for him). They are lovers, partners, boyfriends or anything else you might want to call them (gays. homos. fags. freaking-animal-rights-nutjobs.).  
  
He still has some dog traits he can’t hide though. The tail and ears are pretty obvious. Sunggyu has tried to hide them before he met Woohyun, but in the end it’s hard for a hybrid to complete hide its nature. He does _NOT_ dry hump Woohyun no matter how much he feels the heat sometimes (he usually gets Woohyun’s attention with other _gentle_ gestures like smacking, kicking or biting). He doesn’t walk around with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, drooling everywhere like a damn dog. But there are reflexes he can’t suppress like wagging his tail when he is happy or baring his teeth when he is mad. Sunggyu also likes it when Woohyun ruffles his hair, scratches him behind the ears or strokes his furry tail – just like a dog would.  
  
When the breakfast is done, Sunggyu fights the urge to start eating without Woohyun. The smell is killing him since his nose is stronger than a normal human’s, but that action would get him punishment (It can hardly be called punishment because they are not master and pet; they just call ‘it’ punishment for the sake of giving ‘it’ a name). He shuffles over to the bedroom with the apron still on and climbs on the bed. Woohyun is still deep asleep. It’s a tradition that Sunggyu wakes him up. The way he wakes the older man up changes from time to time, so that a certain element of surprise will always be there. Ranging from tickling him with the tip of his tail, nibbling, biting or licking – or even naughtier actions like a handjob or blowjob when Sunggyu feels like it.  
  
He sneaks closer to the sleeping figure, silently hovering over him. It’s quite dark in the room, but he can tell when Woohyun wakes up by the sound of his breathing. Sunggyu rubs his nose against the side of Woohyun’s neck before he licks a trail up to the sharp jaw. A low growl comes from his throat, barely audible, just the animal in him trying to come through. His tongue follows the jaw until he finds Woohyun’s ear. The hair hiding it gets pushed away by his nose and Sunggyu licks along the ear slowly. Woohyun moves a bit under him and he can hear the rhythm of his breathing changing, his heartbeat slightly increasing. _Not enough._ He puts the earlobe between his lips and starts to nibble on it. He pulls on it and bites a little while his hot breath makes Woohyun’s skin tingle.  
  
Sunggyu smiles silently when he notices that Woohyun is awake. His breathing has changed and there are two pretty obvious hands teasing his thighs. He shudders and leaves the ear alone to find Woohyun’s plump lips. Woohyun turns his head too to let their lips meet. There is no teasing or hesitation, they act purely on instincts and the hybrid doesn’t let Woohyun get the upper hand without biting his tongue once. He lets out a growl into the kiss when the older man’s hands squeeze his butt impatiently.  
  
He pulls away. “Woohyun, we don’t have time. You need to eat and shower.”  
  
His ears twitch when Woohyun suddenly switches their position. Sunggyu groans because his tail gets squished between his body and the bed. He raises his hips slightly to free it, but Woohyun only takes it as a sign to go on. “There is plenty of time or do you want to take this to the shower?”  
  
The hybrid huffs. He is not a friend of water, like most dogs – which doesn’t mean that Sunggyu walks around dirty or does not appreciate cleanliness; he is a very neat person. But he knows that Woohyun would simply fuck him here and then once more in the shower if he agrees to the second option. “Make it quick. The food is getting cold.”  
  
“You were the one teasing me in the morning.” Woohyun mocks him and leans down to kiss him again. “Didn’t I tell you to wear nothing under the apron?”  
  
He pouts. “But it’s cold!”  
  
“Don’t worry I’ll make you warm.”  
  
Some owners keep their pets for sexual intercourse, treating them like whores. Sex between Woohyun and Sunggyu is not like that. There is love in every kiss, every touch is meaningful and when the other man pushes into Sunggyu, he knows that Woohyun means **_it_**. His lover sees them as equals. They are not fucking but making love – no matter how rough it gets sometimes. When the hybrid is on all fours, the other buried deep in him, he knows that Woohyun owns him, but not as a pet. He owns his heart, his soul, his everything – just like Sunggyu owns Woohyun’s everything. It’s something beautiful. A bond some people will never understand and shake their head at, but they don’t care.  
  
Sunggyu comes as Woohyun strokes his tail. He was already gone before that, but the touch pushes him off the edge. His tail is a sensitive spot only the older man is allowed to touch. He curls his toes and lets his head drop into the cushion, trying to come down from his high. Woohyun whispers a gently “I love you” into his left ear before he pulls out and Sunggyu smiles weakly. “Me too.”  
  
He feels the bed move slightly as Woohyun climbs out of it. The older man walks over to the window and pushes the curtain open, making Sunggyu growl. The hybrid turns away from the light. Woohyun chuckles, making Sunggyu’s ears twitch at the sound. “Nice view.”

He growls once more and grabs the blanket to hide his naked body. “Go and shower, dumbass.”  
  
“Okay, Gyu~ I expect my food warm when I’m done.”  
  
Sunggyu warms the food up for him after he has cleaned himself and when Woohyun is done and clothed, they eat breakfast together. Before the older man leaves, he pats Sunggyu’s head and ruffles his hair. “Good job.”

 

 

* * *

 

   
 **During Lunch**

  
  
When Woohyun is at work, Sunggyu is home alone most of the time. Sometimes he goes out to buy groceries or just take a walk or meets up with friends. He does have friends, though most of them are hybrids like him. It’s easier for hybrids to be friends with other hybrids - they share the same “pain” from being an outcast. Woohyun is the best boyfriend he can hope for, he understands him very well, but despite everything Woohyun is still human. There are things he can’t understand, like the humiliation that comes over him sometimes when the dog in him makes him do something he doesn’t want to do. Woohyun can try to comprehend what it feels like to get stared at in public, but he has never felt like a dirty parasite under their gazes. Woohyun has rights as a human, hybrids don’t have any rights. Sunggyu really can’t ask for more than Woohyun in his life, but he just needs someone of his kind around him sometimes.  
  
You could say Sunggyu does have some kind of job but it’s more like voluntary work. He is member of an organization that is “fighting” for hybrid rights. They go on the streets for demonstrations sometimes (but the police doesn’t have any qualms pushing them back home by force), hand out leaflets (which most people don’t read) and organize meetings (sometimes though those get interrupted by the opposing faction, who simply hate hybrids). But what keeps him going are the little achievements they can celebrate. Like that time when they opened up a shelter for hybrid children and adults who are in need of food and a place to sleep. He feels all happy and warm inside when he watches the children with different tails and ears play in the garden behind the shelter. At least they can have a place to call home instead of roaming the streets and then getting picked up by some random guy and kept like an animal. They have a little school in the shelter and the children learn everything there, especially not to let go of their pride and fight for their rights. “Fight” doesn’t mean any violence though. There have been incidents of violent hybrids in the past and thanks to that many humans are now afraid of them. They need to erase the fear, not multiply it.  
  
Woohyun is proud of his work at the shelter. He goes there with Sunggyu on the weekend or on his days off work to play with the children. He likes to make fun of Sunggyu wagging his tail too much at times like these. Sunggyu would only pout in return and tell him that he can’t suppress it, which always results in Woohyun kissing his pout away and telling him “It’s cute. I like it”. All the teasing is quickly forgotten as soon as the older man pats his head.  
  
  
  
Today Sunggyu goes out to market to buy fresh ingredients since their fridge is almost empty. There is a moving van in front of the apartment complex and he sees a family carrying different objects. Sunggyu scrunches his nose because he can smell a cat in the air, very close actually, but he can’t see it. He has no problem with cats as long as they don’t wander into his territory – their apartment. The hybrid notices the father staring at him strangely and he quickly snaps out of his trance and walks away. He feels the gaze on him until he turns the corner and Sunggyu gets the feeling that the new tenant doesn’t like hybrids very much. _I hope he lives on another floor._  
  
He takes his time buying everything they need because he doesn’t want to run into the family with the cat again. Sunggyu doesn’t see the van in front of the house anymore to his utmost relief. He smiles to himself and rushes inside. He normally takes the stairs but today the paper bag in his arms is really heavy, so he takes the elevator. Sunggyu waits until the elevator reaches his floor and steps out again. He hears something but it’s too late to dodge it. A child comes around the corner and runs into him – he barely notices the cat that slips through his legs a second before the crash. Sunggyu drops the bag with a grunt and the groceries roll out of the bag. He looks over to the boy who fell down on his butt.  
  
“Are you okay?” He asks worried. It’s not his fault that the kid is running through the corridors but Sunggyu has a weak heart for children.  
  
Sunggyu stretches out his hand to help him up, but the look the boy gives him makes him freeze. The kid stares at him with a mix of horror and disgust – a look he never experienced from a child before. He puts his ears back and moves a step away from the boy. The other quickly jumps to his feet once Sunggyu has stepped back and runs back to where he came from. He sighs and crouches down to collect the fallen groceries. His hand is about to grab the cheese when a ball of fur appears and grabs the object first. Sunggyu fletches his teeth and growls at the cat, but the little one doesn’t care and just runs faster. He quickly runs after the cat.  
  
“Stop right there, you thief!”  
  
The cat slips through an open door and Sunggyu comes to a quick stop in front of the entrance. The man from before is blocking his way – not like he would’ve entered the house without permission anyways – and staring down at him. He can see the cat glancing at him from behind the human. Sunggyu is tempted to bare his teeth again, but he has a feeling that wouldn’t exactly help in his current situation.  
  
“Get away from my family, you dirty mutt. I’ll call the police if you get close to my son again.”  
  
Sunggyu flinches at his loud voice but doesn’t move. He eyes the cheese next to the cat. “Your cat…it took my-”  
  
“There is nothing in this house that belongs to you. You have no right to even speak to me. I should sue your owner for not keeping you on a damn leash. You are a fucking danger! Now get away or should I use force?” The man glares at him and Sunggyu finally moves back with his ears down on his head.  
  
He walks over to their apartment (why does it have to be their new next door neighbor?) without turning his back to the man. The hybrid only dares to let out a breath when the door closes behind his back and the lock clicks. Sunggyu puts down the bag and lets out a quiet whimper. He wishes Woohyun would be there to calm him, to tell him that the man had no right to say those things – to pat his head and tell him he did well.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
**In the evening**

  
  
Woohyun comes back early from work. The hybrid is stretched out on the couch and watching a TV show when he hears the lock of the front door click. Sunggyu sits up and his tail lashes against the couch in excitement. The familiar scent of his partner is enough to raise his mood again. He wants to jump up and run to him, to hug him tight and tell him about his bad day, but he holds back. He doesn’t want Woohyun to worry that something might have happened.  
  
“I’m home, Gyu.”  
  
“Welcome back. How was your day?” He looks back to Woohyun who is walking over to the couch to greet him with a kiss.  
  
“It was fine. How was your day?” Woohyun sits down next to him with a smile.  
  
Sunggyu averts his gaze and looks back to the TV. “Normal, nothing happened.”  
  
“Did you know that someone moved into the apartment next to ours?” The question makes him frown, but he tries his best to hide it.  
  
“No.”  
  
The older man suddenly puts an arm around him and pulls him on his lap with Sunggyu’s head leaning against his shoulder. “You don’t have to lie to me, Gyu. I know you met him.”  
  
He keeps quiet and clings to Woohyun’s red T-shirt. Woohyun’s hand rubs his back slowly. “What did he say to you, hm? He told me nonsense like you attacked his son and that he is going to file a report against you to get you locked up in a cage. Did he shout at you?”  
  
Sunggyu shudders at thought of being locked up like a wild animal. Woohyun kisses the crown of his head. “Hmm? Baby talk to me.”  
  
He moves his head a bit to look up at the older male. “His kid ran into me in the corridor. I wanted to help him up because he fell down, but he…I guess he doesn’t like hybrids much.”  
  
Woohyun strokes his cheek. “Like father like son. So that was the so-called _life-threatening attack_. And then you hunted the kid down like a rabid beast I heard.”  
  
Sunggyu puffs his cheeks as he remembers the cat. “No! Their cat stole the cheese I bought! I just wanted to take it back, but that…that shithead started shouting at me! He called me a dirty mutt, Hyun. I didn’t want to cause you trouble so I retreated.”  
  
The other man moves his hand to crawl him behind the ear. Sunggyu closes his eyes and leans into the touch. He missed Woohyun by his side but now that he is here Sunggyu is starting to feel safe again. Their neighbor had reduced him to nothing but a wild beast, but Woohyun makes him feel human again. “Ssh, you know those people, Sunggyu. Don’t let it get to you. Next time he shouts at you, you can call me and I will come over to punch him. You shouldn’t punch him though. I don’t want your beautiful hands to get a bruise.”  
  
The hybrid chuckles as Woohyun kisses his fingers one by one. “Okay~”  
  
“Should we cook dinner together?”  
  
Sunggyu nods eagerly against his chest and blushes when Woohyun laughs because his excited tail hits the couch again. They move to the kitchen to prepare their next meal together. Cooking with Woohyun always takes twice as long as normally, but Sunggyu doesn’t mind. He accepts the back hugs, kisses and longing touches happily. Sometimes he curses his tail for making it so obvious when he likes something, but Woohyun sees it as a blessing since the younger man can’t hide anything from him.  
  
The dish almost burns because Sunggyu is on his knees sucking his boyfriend off. A strong hand in his hair keeps him in place, so he can’t move to turn the stove off. Woohyun himself is right next to the oven but too far gone to care about the foul smell in the air. Lucky for them Woohyun comes before the meat is completely burnt.  
  
While they eat, they chat about more positive things. The neighbor is soon forgotten and Sunggyu decides that he can manage to live with the hatred as long as Woohyun is there to comfort him. Half-way through the meal he starts to hear a weird sound. It’s obviously a very quiet sound since his boyfriend doesn’t seem to hear it, but the hybrid can hear it clearly. Something is scratching their wooden front door incessantly. His ears twitch in annoyance and he tries to block out the sound, but that’s hard to do since the one in front of the door does not even stop for a second.  
  
Woohyun gives him a worried glance. “Is everything alright?”  
  
He smiles quickly. “Yes! I was just wondering what we should watch after dinner.”  
  
“I will pick the movie today!” The older man announces and finishes his dish at the same time. “First! That means you are doing the dishes!”  
  
Sunggyu grunts and wonders who is the oldest here, but Woohyun pats his head lovingly (successfully erasing all negative feelings with one touch) before he runs over to the living room to choose a DVD. “I love you, Gyu~”  
  
He puffs his cheeks. “Unfair…”  
  
  
  
  
Later, they are snuggled up against each other on the couch with their legs entangled and Woohyun lazily stroking his head. Sunggyu really wants to enjoy that moment and the film they are watching, but there is still the damn scratching noise in the background. From time to time a lonely “meow” is added, which tells him that it’s probably the cat from before. Sunggyu is really starting to get annoyed after an hour and his boyfriend is not blind. He sees his ears twitching constantly and the hybrid is obviously not paying attention to the movie.  
  
Woohyun turns off the sound of the TV and Sunggyu glances at him. He frowns because the scratching and meowing only becomes louder thanks to that. “Turn the volume on again.”  
  
The older man looks over to the front door. “Is that a cat?”  
  
He groans. “Can we just ignore it? It should give up sooner or later, whatever it wants.”  
  
Woohyun rolls his eyes and carefully untangles their limbs. Sunggyu clings to him when he stands up, but his boyfriend only chuckles. “You obviously can’t ignore it. How long has this been bothering you? I’ll chase her away and then we can go back to our movie.”  
  
He pouts, but deep inside he is thankful that Woohyun does this for him. Sunggyu could do it himself but a part of him is scared to meet the mean man again. The older man walks away to the front door and the hybrid hears it open with a short click. Woohyun lets out a surprised shout and Sunggyu sits up straight immediately because he can hear small paws coming closer. He sees the cat scrambling into the living room. It tries to get to the kitchen, but it slips on the floor and slides a few centimeters on its stomach before stopping.  
  
Woohyun comes running after it, quickly picking the cat up before it can escape again. Sunggyu scrunches his nose, displeased by the presence of the other animal that had brought him so much trouble. “What a troublesome little fellow. He ran inside as soon as I had opened the door wide enough.”  
  
“It’s a female cat.” Sunggyu comments with a grunt. He can smell it in the air. Female and male animals have a different scent to them. He doesn’t know why he bothers to say it though.  
  
“Is it the one from our neighbor? I’ll bring her home before she starts to disturb you again.” The cat starts to thrash around in his hands at his words. Woohyun curses loudly when she almost scratches his skin and he drops her in shock.  
  
The cat flees again. Sunggyu jumps up to catch her but she is under the cupboard before he can grab her tail. She even has the courage to dig her claws into his hand when he tries to pull her out. The hybrid whines and pulls his hand back. He puts the wound to his mouth and looks up at Woohyun. His boyfriend crouches down and scans the dark space under the cupboard. Sunggyu pouts because he doesn’t react to his bleeding hand. His full attention seems to be on the cat.  
  
“Come out, kitty. You can’t stay here.” Woohyun tries the same as him, but unlike Sunggyu he is fast enough to pull his hand back before the claws can scratch him.  
  
The hybrid snaps. Sunggyu doesn’t lose control often, but he definitely does when a stupid cat tries to hurt his boyfriend twice. He hits his head against the cupboard when he jumps forward but at least his hand his fast enough to grab the mop of fur. Sunggyu doesn’t really care how rough he is grabbing her. When she turns her little body to bury her claws deep in his skin, he yelps and lets her go again. The cat scrambles out from her hiding place, but instead of running away she hides herself in Woohyun’s lap - quivering and submissive.  
  
He hisses in pain when he pulls his bleeding hand to his chest. The cat had left even more wounds on his skin. He whimpers and starts licking the wounds while he glances over to Woohyun. “Why did you get so rough with her, Sunggyu? She was only scared.”  
  
His ears fall back in defeat. Woohyun never calls him by his first name, except when he is mad. Sunggyu whimpers again, trying to get his attention, but his boyfriend is busy calming the cat down with gentle strokes. The cat meows happily and starts to purr. The hybrid glares at her.  
  
“Shouldn’t you bring her back to her owner?” He asks clearly annoyed by the scene.  
  
The cat rolls over in Woohyun’s lap and looks at him with big eyes. Woohyun laughs. “Aw, isn’t she cute?”  
  
Sunggyu pouts and stands up. He goes to the bathroom to clean his wounds. He doesn’t want any infections from that nasty, thieving cat. “What’s so cute about her? I’m cuter! At least I never scratch people! And _I’m_ being called a danger! That cat is a damn danger! She should be locked up! And why doesn’t he care that I’m hurt? He said my hands are too beautiful to get  bruises…”  
  
“Gyu-ya!” Woohyun calls him and out of reflex he rushes to his side immediately – with a wagging tail to his shame.  
  
The older man is standing in front of their bedroom with a slightly amused expression. “I don’t think she wants to leave. She gets feisty every time I try to bring her to the door. Maybe I should bring her over tomorrow. Look at her, she seems so peaceful. I think she is sleeping.”  
  
 _No._ Sunggyu looks into the bedroom and sees the cat lying on his pillow – _HIS_ spot next to Woohyun. He presses lips together tightly. There is absolutely nothing cute about a cat lying on _his_ spot, spreading _her_ damn hair all over it and maybe even peeing on it. _NO!_ He looks at Woohyun for help, but he can see that the other is totally mesmerized by the little devil in their bed.  
  
“Just for one night, Gyu?”  
  
 _Definitely no._

  


* * *

 

  
**At night**

  
  
They go to bed early that night, but they have to share Woohyun’s half of the bed since  the older man doesn’t want to move the sleeping cat on Sunggyu’s pillow. Sunggyu doesn’t mind staying so close to the other, but he can’t fall asleep with that beast sleeping right behind his head. His hand is still burning from the scratches too, although he has applied an ointment to the wounds. He is surprised Woohyun didn’t want to sleep with his face to the cat to stare at the _ultimate cuteness_ all night. Instead the other only ruffled his hair and wished him a good night before he drifted off into sleep with the hybrid pressed against his chest.  
  
He can’t fall asleep for a long  time but when he finally does, something moves behind him. In the next moment small but sharp teeth pierce his ear. Sunggyu growls, but not too loud since Woohyun could wake up otherwise. He shakes his head to get the cat off his ear. “Go away!”  
  
The animal disappears from his ear, but instead of going away, she climbs over his head. Sunggyu grunts in discomfort. “Piss off before I throw you out of the window!”  
  
She doesn’t seem to care about his opinion since she just continues and squeezes herself between his face and Woohyun’s neck. Sunggyu growls again and blindly grabs her with his right hand. He lifts the cat and throws her out of the bed (the window is too far away). She hisses in anger but the hybrid only chuckles. “Stay down there. This is my spot.”  
  
He leans closer to Woohyun, so that no fucking cat can squeeze between them, and closes his eyes again. The cat does not give up though. A minute later she is back on his head and Sunggyu notices that she now decided to sleep on top of his head because that’s right in front of Woohyun’s face. He gives her a push with the head but she claws at his hair instead of going away. He loses his patience once more and grabs her again, but as soon as he has her, the cat starts meowing – like really loud.  
  
“Ssh! Be quiet!” He hisses at her but she doesn’t stop. “You will wake him up!”  
  
Sunggyu groans and lets her down again above his head. She shuts up immediately and lies down flatly on his hair. Her whiskers tickle his ear and the hybrid wonders why the hell she is lying this way now. But at least she is on him and not on Woohyun. Sunggyu sighs and closes his eyes. “Tomorrow you will be gone! I won’t let you get back in here _ever_ again!”

  


 

* * *

 

 

  
**Another morning**

 

The sound of a shutter wakes him up in the morning and Sunggyu sleepily opens his eyes. He spots Woohyun crouching next to the bed with a camera in his hands and a warm smile on his lips. The hybrid blinks slowly and the older male takes another picture. “You two are so cute.”  
  
At first he is confused but then the memory comes back and the tickling feeling of whiskers is suddenly all too real. He sits up in shock making the cat wake up too. She rolls down the pillow and looks around cutely ( _No, Sunggyu, you did not just give that beast the attribute cute!_ ). The shutter clicks again. He looks back to Woohyun with a pout. “Delete the pictures!”  
  
Something wet touches his hand and Sunggyu pulls his hand back out of instinct. Woohyun suddenly grabs his wrist. “Oh god, Gyu, your hand looks awful!”  
  
 _Did you finally notice it?_ Sunggyu pulls his hand free and stands up. “If you had paid attention to me yesterday, you would’ve noticed that she scratched me more than enough! That mindless beast!”  
  
He stomps off angrily and Woohyun calls after him. “We need to treat your wounds. Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m making breakfast!” Sunggyu closes the door to the kitchen behind him with a loud bang. His heart huts more than the back of his hand right now, but he knows that it’s not really Woohyun’s fault. He is just being childish – and jealous –, but he can’t help it. The cat is what he is not, she is a _real_ cat. Not half human, half animal. She can fit into Woohyun’s hands and he can show her to the neighbors without being greeted with disgust and rejection. The cat is small and cute and Sunggyu  is just a tall monster.  
  
He sighs and moves over to the fridge. As he gets the ingredients for breakfast, he sees that the open milk is already expired. He opens the lid and sniffs at it. The smell makes him scrunch his nose in disgust. To a normal nose it may still smell good, but his dog senses won’t be fooled. His thoughts go back to the cat as he stares at the milk. _She deserves it, right? And it’s not my fault if she drinks it. If she drinks it, she is just dumb enough not to notice!_  
  
The hybrid fills the rest of the milk into a bowl and puts it on the ground. Then he makes breakfast for him and Woohyun. His boyfriend enters the kitchen after a while and Sunggyu hears the cat enter as well. He just rolls his eyes silently. _It’s not my fault if she drinks it._ Two arms  sneak around his waist and Woohyun presses his front against Sunggyu’s back. “I’m sorry that I didn’t notice it. Don’t be mad, okay?”  
  
“I’m not mad!”  
  
“You’ll have my full attention back as soon as the cat is gone, I promise. I’m going to make it up to you. Should I get the collar and the leash out of the closet?” Woohyun whispers into his ear with a low voice and Sunggyu leans back against him out of reflex.  
  
Their moment gets interrupted when the cats meows loudly. She is standing in front of the bowl Sunggyu put on the floor and glancing up to them. Woohyun smiles at him. “Oh, you’ve prepared breakfast for her too, how thoughtful of you.”  
  
Sunggyu fights the feeling of guilt in his stomach and smiles. “Y-Yeah.”  
  
Woohyun crouches down to stroke her fur. “See? He’s a really nice oppa. You don’t have to be afraid of him. But after you are done, I will bring you home.”  
  
Another wave of guilt hits him. He watches as the cat lean in to take a sip. _She deserves it. She deserves it. She- ugh!_ Sunggyu quickly jumps in and snatches the bowl away, almost spilling everything. He gulps the contents down in one go and  Woohyun gives him a confused look. “Sunggyu! What’s wrong with you?!”  
  
He puts a hand on his mouth as the nausea comes over him. The hybrid makes a grimace and runs away to the bathroom. He barely makes it to the toilet before he empties his stomach. Woohyun is by his side a second later to rub his back. He doesn’t ask him anything and just keeps him company until the waves of nausea subside. The cat enters the bathroom too at some point, but Sunggyu barely registers when she rubs her body against his ankles to comfort him.  
  
Woohyun gives him medicine when he is done and Sunggyu rinses his mouth afterwards. He sits down on the floor, feeling like a complete idiot for drinking the spoiled milk. He reluctantly tells Woohyun the truth and his boyfriend’s first reaction is a sigh. “Why did you not just pour it into the sink? You didn’t have to drink it you know.”  
  
Sunggyu whimpers because his stomach is still upset and he thinks the older man is mad at him for trying to feed it to the cat. Woohyun lets out another sigh and crouches down in front of him. He raises his hand and the hybrid flinches, half-expecting a hit for his behavior, but instead Woohyun pats his head like he always does. He ruffles his hair wildly. “You little rascal! I would’ve been mad at you if you had poisoned the cat, but since you realized the mistake on your own and since it is partly my fault, everything is forgotten and forgiven. You are already suffering enough because of your good heart. You can’t even be mean to a little kitty.”  
  
He pouts and Woohyun pushes his fringe back to kiss his forehead. “Now I’ll have to spend the whole day nursing my little troublemaker.”  
  
The older male picks him up with his strong arms and carries Sunggyu to the bedroom. He puts him in the bed and throws the blanket over him. The hybrid whines when Woohyun moves to leave. “You big baby! I’m just bringing the cat to our neighbor’s apartment. Or do you want her to stay here?”  
  
Sunggyu shakes his head and the other man laughs. “Stay there until I’m back.”  
  


He falls asleep while waiting for Woohyun since he didn’t have much sleep the night before. Sunggyu wakes up hours later in Woohyun’s warm embrace, the older man gently stroking his head and scratching him behind the ears from time to time. His tail quickly gives him away as awake. “Hey, baby. Are you feeling better?”  
  
Sunggyu whimpers. His stomach still feels like hell and he is hungry too. “Barely.”  
  
He smells something in the air and Sunggyu’s eyes turn into slits. Woohyun gives him an apologetic smile and hugs him closer. “Sorry, she is still here.”  
  
The hybrid lets out a displeased growl. “I really wanted to bring her back, but that man answered the door and his only reaction was ‘ _I shut her out for a reason! Throw her out of the window, I don’t care_ ’.”  
  
Sunggyu pushes Woohyun away and the other laughs at his dark expression. The older man pats his head. “Don’t worry I punched him right in the face.”  
  
“What an ass.” Sunggyu comments and snuggles back into Woohyun’s chest.  
  
He feels sorry for the cat. Despite being not being an abnormality like him, she still got rejected and thrown away. _I guess that’s why she didn’t want to leave._ Suddenly he feels the cat climb over his shoulder and he turns his head slightly. She looks at him with her big, round eyes and meows.  
  
“What? You think that will work  on me?”  
  
Woohyun moves his hand to pat the cat instead of him. Sunggyu pouts. “Don’t mind him. He’s just grumpy because his eyes are smaller.”  
  
Surprisingly enough, the cat moves away from his touch and nestles into Sunggyu’s hair. Woohyun is pouting now. “I think she likes you better than me now.”

He chuckles. “Bring me food, servant.”  
  
“I thought I am the master?”  
  
“Food.” Sunggyu groans and the cat meows as if to give him the same order.  
  
“So she is going to stay?” Woohyun asks while standing up and the hybrid just hums tiredly.  
  
“She still needs a name. We can’t call her ‘cat’ all the time.”  
  
He growls. “I’ll call her breakfast if you don’t hurry.”  
  
Woohyun laughs and leans in for a kiss, but before he can do that the cat hisses at him and he backs off. Sunggyu giggles. “Now you know how I felt.”  
  
“Just you wait until tonight…” The older man says and Sunggyu shudders in anticipation. His tail gives him away once more.  
  
Woohyun only laughs again and the cat meows. Maybe an additional member to the family is not too bad. A human, a hybrid and a cat – aren’t they just the perfect combination?  
  
  
  
  
“Woohyun is mine, is that clear? If you snuggle up to him again, I’ll throw you out.” Sunggyu speaks to the cat once his boyfriend is gone.  
  
Another meow. “Good.”

 


End file.
